


Falsettos killing

by MarvinsBreakdowns



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvinsBreakdowns/pseuds/MarvinsBreakdowns
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1

Marvin had been waiting an hour now sitting in the booth of the old restaurant. He had invited his boyfriend Whizzer for a harmless date. Marvin had taken every precaution to make sure his wife or child didn’t know about it. The date was supposed to take an hour and Marvin shouldn’t have been sitting there for an hour. Just when Marvin was going to abandon the idea and just walk out of there, Whizzer shows up. Whizzer looks better than Marvin ever could have imagined. Marvin must have looked pissed for Whizzer being so late because Whizzer was a bit hesitant to walk over to the table, but the brave Whizzer did it anyway. When Whizzer finally sat down Marvin didn’t say a word. “Marvin..?” Whizzer asked in a small voice and Marvin just looked at him. After a few seconds of then exchanging eye contact, Marvin finally said “Whizzer… care to explain why you were an hour late?” Whizzer looked scared to answer but he eventually took a deep breath and answered “I.. I was doing my hair..” Marvin just looked at Whizzer in disbelief but didn’t say anything. Whizzer knew he was mad but he knew that it would all be forgotten that night. The waiter finally came over to the table and asked if they would like anything to eat and they both ordered. They finally indulged in a little conversation until Marvin stopped talking. Someone had walked through the door and Marvin did not look happy about who it was. Whizzer turned around and saw it was Trina, Mendel, and Jason. Now Jason had his baseball bat which Whizzer knew could mean that nothing good was coming. As soon as Trina laid eyes on Whizzer he turned around. Marvin had stopped paying attention to Trina and them. Their food had come. Apparently Trina had asked Jason for his baseball bat. Jason and Mendel had gotten a table while Trina went to have a talk with Marvin and Whizzer. Trina looked furious, she had this glint in her eye that was part hatred and part something that no one could read. Marvin looked slightly scared and that was not a very common look to see on him. Trina raised the bat and bashed Whizzer across the head. Everyone screamed and Marvin got up screaming “WHAT THE HELL TRINA?!” Trina then dropped the bat and looked at the poor Whizzer. Whizzer was sitting there gushing blood with a possible concussion but one thing was sure, he was going to die soon. Marvin grabbed the bat and looked directly at Mendel. “So you’re cheating on me, huh?” Marvin spat. Mendel looked horrified just sitting there but no one else was talking. Marvin raised the bat and with some more force then Trina, swung the bat down almost instantly killing Mendel. Trina just gasped. Jason was forced to watch as both of his stepdads just died by his baseball bat, Jason was terrified. Marvin and Trina were so freaking pissed to the point that they were just going at each other. They had started to fight a couple of minutes ago. They were now bleeding furiously and close to passing out. Jason was just sitting there in fear and he had just been scarred for life. Marvin and Trina had stopped fighting now and were now sobbing and hugging their now dead lovers close. Jason was just scared and watching this entire thing go on. Jason saw his bat in the ground and thought they would like to see their lovers. Jason first went to Trina and using all his baseball strength he swung the bat at her and she started to bleed a bit worse then Whizzer did at first. Then we did the same thing to Marvin. Now everyone that Jason knew was dead. Jason had thought he had the entire world to himself until two lesbians walked in the door…


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short. I think the next few will be short too but then they'll get longer.

The lesbians walked in and were horrified by what they saw. They just saw Jason there holding the bat in his hand looking terrified at what he’d just done, and Marvin, Trina, Mendel, and Whizzer dead covered in blood in the booth. Charlotte just walked up to Jason and asked him if he could help her get their bodies to the hospital. Even though Jason was still in shock from what he just did he grabs Whizzer and Marvin’s body and brings then out the door and to the lesbians’ car. Charlotte got Trina and Mendel and all four of them were put into the car. “Honey, can you please drive us to the hospital?” Charlotte asked. “Sure, you just try to keep them alive” Cordelia responded. Once they got into the oddly big car Charlotte began to try to help them as much as she could before they got to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital Charlotte made the announcement. “Trina and Mendel are officially dead but we will be able to save either Marvin or Whizzer” At this point, Jason was on the verge of crying but he held it in. Charlotte took Marvin and Cordelia took Whizzer into the hospital room, once the hospital people saw it was Charlotte and that it was an emergency they let her in. Charlotte didn’t let anyone go into the room while she was trying to save Marvin and Whizzer. When Charlotte came out of the hospital room around an hour later, Jason and Cordelia stood up expecting good news. “The person who survived was…. Marvin.”


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I can say.

Jason sat down and started to cry into his hands. Charlotte and Cordelia both brought him into a group hug. When they pulled away Charlotte said, “He can come home tomorrow.” Cordelia nodded and told Jason to stay there while the two girls talked about something. About five minuted later Cordelia told Jason that he would be coming home with them. Once they got their things together and got into the car Jason started to cry again. Cordelia was there to comfort him but she was about ready to cry as well. Once they got to their house Cordelia announced that she would be making dinner, Jason didn’t want any as he had just witnessed his family dying. Charlotte understood this and just the lesbians ate dinner while Jason mourned over his family’s death in the spare room. After about an hour Jason finally came out and just sat down in front of the T.V. that the lesbians were watching. The lesbians were cuddling on one side of the couch and Jason just watched them. After a while, Charlotte noticed Jason and said, “Hey, Kiddo!” Jason was going to cry as that was Whizzer called him but Jason had no more tears left in him. After about half an hour they all went to bed, all prepared to get Marvin from the hospital tomorrow.


End file.
